The Alpha's Mate
by WolfBellaBlack
Summary: Bella knew the wolves way before she met the Cullen's. Edward and Bella were sweethearts until Edward left Bella. Bella is heartbroken and goes into a deep depression, Jacob tries to fix Bella up and tries to make her move on with him. Bella get's better, but what happens when Jacob imprints on Bella and claims her as his mate? What would happen when Edward returns?


p data-p-id="61c1b80683cb5e35b82c74475995cf00"It's been a long couple of day's, Quil and Embry wanted to come over and Jacob was getting pissed when they try to flirt with me./p  
p data-p-id="456bf3c2c709c93017cf8f7a2be57671"I guess it's a guy thing... but hey who knows right?/p  
p data-p-id="0d9153d82f844f3a03890b70e26d9871"Jacob and I were sitting at First Beach, I laid my head on his chest looking at the ocean crashing against the sandy land./p  
p data-p-id="5ce94911507b2c0d6029ed76f0baec6a"Jacob put his arm around my waist, I didn't care I actually liked it. Jacob looked at me and smiled "I was wondering... do you think that you and I would have a future together... you know get married, have kids that kind of stuff?"/p  
p data-p-id="449a1aa31f50b2b2d535069929da98c7"I smiled back at him, honestly I didn't think about it. Marriage yes I want to get married but not right after graduation... maybe a year after would be good for me and kids... sheesh I didn't know that Jacob wanted a family, but I knew if we did get married and had kids he would be the best father I would ever know./p  
p data-p-id="53db3cbda2a1184b73e383dad6a2b315""Yes I do" I honestly replied to him/p  
p data-p-id="02a6f03ec041fc0a2e2ef169ae28d259""I always knew there was something between us" he laugh/p  
p data-p-id="da8b07a6c76069d817366d7b65ea617e""Love yes!"/p  
p data-p-id="7c61d3b67a2ec2b39cc534b460fb5211"I got up walked toward the ocean, I picked up a small rock and throw it in the ocean. Jacob came behind me, his face was close to my neck I could feel his warm breath breathing on my neck. "Do you really love me?"/p  
p data-p-id="d800bf6ba4b762b21a1faeb05a8e7bef"I turned around to face him, I smiled "Yes I truly do"/p  
p data-p-id="dc22eeb70d7ac5a4ce6a0f2063f1df33""Do you still love emhim/em?" he asked, his face was anger but then soon changed to happiness/p  
p data-p-id="9e91e450307b135bd8907c12928827e7""Edward no that is now long gone, I have no feelings for him anymore except as for a friend that's it but no romantic feelings anymore" I replied/p  
p data-p-id="10f5697e09832b44c431bc0f5307f36c"Jacob wrapped his arms around me and spun me around, he then put me back on the ground./p  
p data-p-id="4b452a2bd82ad986a3b6890d0698d462"Then I felt his hot body which must be at least 108 degree's./p  
p data-p-id="98d6a6a4ef93790c168674547b4e2474""Is this natural for you werewolves to be hot... I mean very hot?" I asked/p  
p data-p-id="a95c139f74d6e122e151b5b7631e590e"Jacob laugh "Of course what did you think ice cold like those bloodsuckers"/p  
p data-p-id="91e088daa68332b24b8a63882345fd74"I chuckled "No!"/p  
p data-p-id="b9446328aa183a55509ec17d47aade2c"I sit on the sandy beach, I though of what our lives would be like in the future I could see Jacob coming home the boy running towards him hugging him and I could see myself walking towards and kissing him smiling and happy that he is home./p  
p data-p-id="94c0ba141d1dcf66b660e91e7f8c9694"Jacob sat next to me, I laid my head on his lap I turned to lay on my back so I could see his face. He was smiling, he took his hand and ran it though my hair I closed my eyes for a sec and then open then. I never thought I would feel romantic towards Jacob including falling in love with him but I was in love with him, I love him with my whole heart and soul and no one can take that love away from me./p  
p data-p-id="8e365463f1a990261d384eab39c378b5"Embry came walking toward us, Jacob turned his head to face him. Embry sat next to Jake, he had a stick in his hand. I got up and I moved closer to Jacob, leaning my head on his shoulder I inhaled his scent deeply, I smiled "You smell good"/p  
p data-p-id="111f5e96397af6e5fdc359a221935fed"Embry rolled his eyes "So you guys are now a couple?" he asked/p  
p data-p-id="606852900c701122d7187838ee1b600f""Yes" Jacob and I replied at the same time./p  
p data-p-id="eaa48b7181fa8e4f3059bedfef1bb308"I was embarrassed, that I said that I wanted to keep it away from them but to late./p  
p data-p-id="f1e2e27ea30430a68703f28afbcd6a93""I'll be back I got something in the rabbit" Jacob got up and went./p  
p data-p-id="41c7242bce7835244afca8baa1524a79"Embry looked at me "He seems to like you a lot"/p  
p data-p-id="c7ac16be9ce2feaf9a4fab8a3caf88fd"I smiled "I know he does and I love him deeply"/p  
p data-p-id="4e2f16f8b15c13296da44e6c7fad0231""Oh" Embry sighed/p  
p data-p-id="7c03b1f8290ab054a7d7f9010bc43fc0""You have a girlfriend?" I asked him/p  
p data-p-id="40ce86616dd1db7c514d28ef229f3eff""Well no but I saw this girl named Angela... but I think she has a boyfriend" he replied to me sheepishly/p  
p data-p-id="ca3e9a3fd15a16373a9ac49257f75e44""Oh Eric well... just give it time, you never know what will happen in the future!" I shrugged/p  
p data-p-id="45f0315a7c8e1b532b97e803ea28301e"Embry smiled "Thanks Bella"/p  
p data-p-id="b90b2f329bedde18ddf37a789e0c5219""No problem"/p  
p data-p-id="c38d3eb8d5628856e1f623f2ecb34e79"Jacob came back with a little box "I got you something"/p  
p data-p-id="2766b75279ffa184e1daa05b6f490889"I just hate surprises... I really do!/p  
p data-p-id="7b273bc2d142b09174accb64438d503c"He opened it up and inside it was a dream catcher "Oh Jake!"/p  
p data-p-id="f690da3921250628ac47402534ec70f5""I made it for you" he smiled/p  
p data-p-id="00acfb0fba41b8b0073586072df920de""Thank you so much, I love it" I jumped into his arms/p  
p data-p-id="a06f3cdbc7580aa931b01cfd5d273542""Glad you love it" he let me go/p  
p data-p-id="68e5b968743c9963eadce5d3d8ea6e1d""Well I better get going... my mom texted me wanted me home for something later you guys" Embry got up and walked./p  
p data-p-id="f60524bf545c71ddbd7a03cc76781fc4""I think he likes you a little to much... which pisses me off" Jacob was fumed at Embry/p  
p data-p-id="47d8c5c77d006154db1cbfdccbe50a61""He has his eye's on Angela!" I told him, rubbing his back to keep him calm./p  
p data-p-id="5a6e858632beb20a1233871df39df498"Jacob calmed down "Oh I didn't know that"/p  
p data-p-id="f0a1590ad818e465944fe34d593a9466"The sun was setting and I knew I couldn't walk alone, so I decided to ask Jake./p  
p data-p-id="304c320a9beca49a1845513446effe16""Jake can you take me back to your place?"/p  
p data-p-id="3410183ed3a3dc9102a07822d885f3ee""Sure. Sure." he nodded/p  
p data-p-id="b6e6065e4de98fa10bf778efe3f6adef"We both got into the car and left First Beach, I do not know why my love for Edward is gone but now I was glad that Edward left, it didn't seem to bother me saying his name. If I had to choose between Edward and Jacob... I would choose Jacob my own personal sun./p 


End file.
